The overall objective of the Radiotherapy Oncology Center (program project) of the Department of Therapeutic Radiology at Tufts-New England Medical Center remains the continuation and development of coordinated, interdisciplinary research designed to improve knowledge and techniques and develop therapeutic approaches for the optimization of cancer treatment by radiation and adjunctive therapy. Thermal manipulation in the treatment strategy is the major adjunct proposed for investigation -from the genetic, biochemical, biophysical, immunological, cellular, physiological, and clinical points of approach. Other proposals will investigate radiosensitization, radioprotection, tumor tissue perfusion, radiation dental complications, and beam/dosimetry optimization. The projects involve basic molecular science, cellular and animal studies, and clinical investigations by tumor and radiation biologists, physicists, and clinicians, with intentional involvement of investigators on several individual projects and interrelations among projects; all of which is designed to foster a unified multidisciplinary approach to the goals of the Radiotherapy Oncology Center (program project).